Georgia
Basics In the Republic of Georgia three GSM networks are operating: * MagtiCom * Geocell * Beeline A fourth operator Silknet is on CDMA standard, not compatible to GSM and therefore not mentioned any further. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G up to DC-HSPA+ on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE started on all 3 networks on 800 and 1800 MHz (Bands 3 and 20) in Georgia. You are required to show an ID document like a passport for registration, at least in official stores. Regardless of your plan or packages, all carriers in late 2018 started charging around 0.20₾ per month for emergency services (the 112 number). The special situation in the breakaway Republics of Abkhazia and of South Ossetia which are linked to the Russian phone system and different operators''' is shown at the end of the article. '''MagtiCom MagtiCom is the market leader in the country. 4G/LTE started in 2015 in major cities on 1800 MHz (B3) and is now extended to 800 MHz (B20). They have the best coverage in the country. LTE covers 90% of population in 2016 already. For coverage tick 2G-4.5G on this map. They are the only ones to have good (LTE) coverage underground in Tbilisi Metro. Their prepaid SIM cards are called Magti, Bali or Bani and sold in their stores (locator) and other shops. The price of the SIM card itself in official stores is 3₾; you will get 1₾ as a bonus on your account, but you can only use it to make calls or send SMS, not to purchase a bundle. Online top-ups work with foreign bank cards or alternatively you can buy vouchers sold locally as Mono Cards. In order to keep your SIM card and number active, there is no longer a requirement to top up every 150 days; instead you will be charged 1₾ every 180 days and your SIM card and number will remain active as long as you have a positive balance. Check balance by *111*1#, by logging into MyMagti, or in their app. 'Data feature packs' Default rate outside packages is 0.10₾ per MB. Their daily packs are called "unlimited internet" and "slow down" when quota is reached. Two packs are sold: * 10 MB: 0.20₾ * 70 MB: 0.50₾ To activate or deactivate type *117#. These monthly packs are offered: To purchase the internet package, dial:*111# or *100#. After data limit is used up, you will stop receiving internet service unless you either buy a new package or agree to be charged the standard MB price (1 MB at 0.10₾). Unused data are stored for 7 days following expiry of the package term. After 7 days, the units are annulled. If you purchase a new internet package before the expiry of those 7 days, the old units will be added to the new ones. 'Roaming' MagtiCom offers roaming packages for these countries and these networks: For activation, dial *133#. Data outside the package on these networks cost 0.25₾/MB. 'More information' * APN: 3g.ge * Tethering: allowed *Website in English: https://www.magticom.ge/en/home *MyMagti app (Android) is not geo-locked and can be installed by anyone. At the bottom of the main screen is a language menu in Georgian, English or Russian. It shows the same information as the MyMagti website. 'Geocell' Geocell was sold by Swedish Telia and Turkish Turkcell in 2018 to local fixed operator Silknet. It's the 2nd network in the country and started with 4G/LTE available in Tbilisi, Gudauri, Bakuriani and Kazbegi on 1800 MHz. Coverage in Tbilisi Metro is poor: it is mostly GPRS or sometimes EDGE, so you will be able to make phone calls, but data is practically unusable underground. 'Availability' SIM card is available in their stores (Store locator). 5₾ for SIM card with 5₾ credit. Check balance by *111#, online or in their app. You can top-up through top-up machines. There is also an option to top-up on their website, but it requires a bank card issued by a Georgian bank. 'Data feature packs' Default data is charged at 0.70₾ per MB. They offer a Smartphone pack of 70 MB daily for 0.50₾. Activation is by *008. Using more, data is throttled or re-activate again. These monthly bundles are offered: After spending the internet pack`s volume before its expiration date, subscriber will be charged with 0.15₾ per MB. After the expiration of internet bundle, subscriber will be charged with 0.7₾ per MB. To check spent traffic amount and expiration date, send SMS to the number 7072 with the text: ? or dial *135# and follow instructions. Tourist SIM Geocell introduced a special offer for tourists called "All Inclusive". For 20₾ you get 30 minutes of international calls to most internatl. destinations, unlimited calls and SMS to all Georgian networks und 2 GB mobile internet traffic. Top-ups are possible using scratch cards on the prepaid LaiLai network of the operator, as well as over terminals in Geocell's shops. The initial bundle is valid for 15 days. To activate SIM card, call 7010 and follow the instructions or dial *100#. 'Roaming' Geocell offers roaming packages for these countries : To activate dial *130# and follow the instructions. Packages are auto-renew. To deactivate, dial *130#. Data rate outside the packages is 2₾/MB. More information *APN: internet *Tethering: allowed *Website in English: https://geocell.ge/en 'Beeline' Russian-owned Beeline operated by Mobitel is the smallest operator in the country. But it still has good coverage in 2G and 4G and its new 3G has started in March 2017: Coverage map. 'Availability' SIM card is available for 3₾ for SIM card with 3₾ credit in their stores (Store locator). Registration or ID documents required for purchase. Mini-SIM (standard) and micro-SIM available. Ask if you need nano-SIM. 'Data feature packs' Default data is at 0.10₾ per MB. They offer these packages: Check internet balance with *107#. All packages auto-renew, if not stopped. As a promotion the sell unlimited internet for 5₾. In order to activate the unlimited data package, you need to activate it through the Beeline app and give a credit/debit card information during the purchase. During the initial activation of the package, the amount will be deducted from the indicated credit/debit card, but the consequent activations can be paid through the mobile number account as well as the credit/debt card. 'Roaming' Beeline offers these roaming packages (all valid for 14 days) in these countries: 'More information' * APN: internet.ge.beeline.net *Website: Beeline in English Abkhazia The breakaway Republic of Abkhazia uses the Russian (+7) instead of the Georgian phone system and Russian Rubles (RUB) instead of Georgian Lari (GEL) as their main currency. There are 2 local mobile operators: * Aquafon '(Аквафон) * '''A-mobile '(А-Мобайл) Foreign SIM cards usually don't roam in the country with the exception of major Russian operators MTS, Beeline and MegaFon. To purchase a local SIM card no ID is required and almost all available plans are prepaid. 'Aquafon '(Аквафон) Aquafon (Аквафон) is the oldest and largest mobile phone company of Abkhazia. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 and 900 MHz and 4G/LTE started 2014 on 800 MHz (band 20) and 1800 MHz (band 3): Coverage Map '''Availability Their prepaid plans called "Universal", "Aquamarine" and "Orange" sold in their stores (list). SIM cards are sold for 50 RUB with a mandatory 100 - 200 RUB top-up. More top-ups are sold in many stores in the country and all over Russia. Data feature packages They offer a special data plan called "My Choice" (Мой выбор 4G). It's sold for 350 RUB for the card and 630 RUB of mandatory top-up. It has low default data rate at 0.10 RUB per MB. You can switch to this plan by *111*12# They offer these monthly data packs only for the "My Choice" plan: More information * APN: internet * Website in Russian: http://www.aquafon.com/ A-mobile '''(А-Мобайл) A-Mobile (А-Мобайл) is the second mobile phone operator of Abkhazia behind Aquafon, both in number of subscriptions and in age. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 MHz and since 2014 4G/LTE on 800 and 1800 MHz: coverage map '''Availability Like Aquafon, they have SIM cards for voice called A+ Ultra, Resort, Easyplus or Avantgarde a special data SIM card for tables and modems and a visitor SIM at even lower rates than Aquafon. They are sold in their shops:(locator) for 50 RUB plus 200 RUB connection fee. As a promotion up to 500 MB data are added. Data feature packages Default data on most plans is 5 RUB per MB. For more data, they offer these "unlimited" daily rates: * 100 MB: 30 RUB * 200 MB: 55 RUB * 300 MB: 75 RUB Activation is by USSD code *3344#. These monthly packages are offered: * 100 MB: 150 RUB * 300 MB: 360 RUB * 500 MB: 500 RUB * 1 GB: 800 RUB * 2 GB. 1400 RUB * 3 GB. 1650 RUB * 4 GB: 1800 RUB * 5 GB: 2000 RUB * 10 GB: 3500 RUB * 15 GB: 4500 RUB * 20 GB: 5000 RUB * 30 GB: 6000 RUB * 50 GB: 7500 RUB Activation is by *0433#. Tourist SIM For tourists, they offer their "Guest" (Курортный) tariff with calls to Russia and internet. SIM card is 250 RUB with 200 RUB credit preloaded. Activation is through *0440#. You can add following packages: * 1 GB, 10 mins to Russia, 50 network mins for 7 days: 333 RUB * 3 GB, 30 mins to Russia, 100 network mins for 14 days: 555 RUB * 4 GB, 50 mins to Russia, 200 network mins for 30 days: 777 RUB More information * APN: internet.a-mobile.biz * Website: http://www.a-mobile.biz South Ossetia '''(Tskhinvali Region) The Republic of South Ossetia is also closely linked to Russia. Mobile phone service there is under the monopoly held by a branch of [[Russia#MegaFon .28.D0.9C.D0.B5.D0.B3.D0.B0.D0.A4.D0.BE.D0.BD.29|Russian-owned operator '''MegaFon]], '''formerly known locally as '''Ostelecom. Ostelecom was founded in 2004 and in 2009 Russian telecoms giant MegaFon took a majority stake in the operator. The company was subsequently rebranded as MegaFon, with 3G and 4G/LTE network launches taking place in 2011 and 2013, respectively. However the rates are very different from their Russian counterpart and are generally much more expensive than in Russia. * For more information check their website in Russian only: osetia.megafon.ru Plans to introduce a second operator to South Ossetia, have been abandoned in 2018. Back in February 2016 it was rumoured that a new player known as Irtel backed by local authorities, businessman Mirian Dzhioev and Tele2-owned Russian CDMA operator SkyLink planned to bring an end to the monopoly held by Russian-owned cellco MegaFon (known locally as Ostelecom). However, the project failed to get off the ground and the operator’s CDMA network equipment is being sold off. Category:Country Category:Beeline Category:Asia Category:MegaFon Category:3/17